


Regular Show: New Hire, Final Ending

by SapphireDiamonds8



Category: Regular Show (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Eventual Romance, Multi, Near Future, Regular Show - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireDiamonds8/pseuds/SapphireDiamonds8
Summary: The park has a new hire, she comes from a part time working background while also balancing a career in writing, something about her no one knows though. She is an immortal, like Skips she has an immortal soul, about 8,000 years old she was, Benson hired her as well to whip the slackers into shape.Regular Show always balanced the scales between small-scale and epic storytelling. The show’s premise was as simple as you can get: two friends in their early 20s hanging out, making up goofy raps, and trying to avoid work. But it also had a taste for using its animated format in the service of surreal, apocalyptic plotting—demons, egg knights, and a bunch of baby ducks that transform into a giant, ass-kicking hero.
Relationships: Audrey/Benson (Regular Show), Benson (Regular Show)/Original Character(s), Benson/Pops (Regular Show), Benson/Skips (Regular Show), CJ/Margaret (Regular Show), CJ/Original Male Character(s), Don/Thomas (Regular Show), Eileen/Rigby (Regular Show), Hector/Rigby (Regular Show), Hi Five Ghost/Original Female Character(s), Jeremy/Rigby (Regular Show), Margaret (Regular Show)/Original Character(s), Mordecai & Unicorns (Regular Show), Mordecai/Penny (Regular Show), Muscle Man/Starla (Regular Show)





	Regular Show: New Hire, Final Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my childhood was Regular Show and I was sad when it ended, it’s time to bring it back. With a twist so.

Regular Show (Cartoon)  
Chapter 1

The park has a new hire, she comes from a part time working background while also balancing a career in writing, something about her no one knows though. She is an immortal, like Skips she has an immortal soul, about 8,000 years old she was, Benson hired her as well to whip the slackers into shape.

Walking she had slow steps, but she moved at a quick pace, looking out the window he spotted her, she was smelling some flowers not too far. As she leaned down she came back up with her hair flowing, it was long and beautiful. She wore jeans with brown combat boots and a tied up flannel shirt revealing her pierced belly button. 

Everything she did was like a goddess, Skips could sense something when they first met, she was not like anyone else. This female had a familiar feeling, like she was an immortal, or she possessed some kind of power. Wanting to observe her more he went outside walking her direction, she turned to face him and waved.

Mordecai, Rigby, High-Five Ghost, Muscleman all saw this play out, everyone loved her presence and having her around. Benson is extra generous as well, he gives her a little extra money compared to their pays since she of course is hardworking. Plus she looks after Mordecai and Rigby and she had every right to literally whack them back into shape.

Being here for only one week already and she has brought many changes and really made an impact on everyone. Her name is Calliope (Calli) she was a muse, and possessed great power, her eternal youth and beauty. Having sisters that were also muses she was the superior muse, (from Greek Mythology) having long blonde hair and blue eyes. 

When she makes eye contact with people, Skips took notice but, they will literally look at her like she was making some sort of spell. Skips could tell though she was like him in a way, as he came closer she put her arms around him “how are you today Skips?” She asked pulling back. He just grabbed her with one arm around her abdomen, “wait did I do something wrong?” He carried her like she was nothing.

Opening his door he gently threw her on his bed, locking it, “Skips I don’t understand,” he came closer “I know that you’re like me in a way, made a deal for eternal youth, never to grow old, being immortal?” She went wide-eyed, “how... how did you know?” She asked getting up. He just replied with “trust me, I know everything.”

Laying on his bed again she said “please don’t be mad, I’m sorry I didn’t say before, I felt I needed to keep it a secret.” She said. He came up to her and helped her up, “it’s fine, to be honest I’m glad I was right, after all, never getting old is boring, to have someone similar is refreshing.” 

After they cleared everything up they parted “well gotta go check on the slackers, I’ll see you later Skips.” Understanding he watched her leave, Mordecai and Rigby no doubt were doing something stupid again.

*Meanwhile*

Rigby found a gem that him and Mordecai were throwing back and forth, even discussing if they should sell it or keep it as decoration. “Dude we have to get back to work.” He said to Rigby, in which he replied with “work is lame, she isn’t even back yet come on.” Digging through the boxes he found what looked like where the gem belonged, “hey Mordecai I think this is where the gem was.” 

Observing it he and Rigby held the gold halo shaped crown, “you think it will stick?” Mordecai asked, and he said “one way to find out.” So Rigby placed it and instantly a ray shot up to the sky, thunder began to rumble through the sky. Calli was near when it happened and she could sense that something went wrong.

Feeling the wind pick up she kept running, Skips noticed the sky change as well, Benson who was in another part of the park also saw. Everyone was making their way towards the house, Thomas and Muscleman arrived to Rigby standing there with the halo headpiece on his head. 

Mordecai watched all of it play out, everyone was now huddled together, Skips showing up last minute, in the sky a Blackhole appeared. “It’s a Blackhole, the gem holds the power to destroy the earth.” Skips said, Benson felt as Skips and Calli were holding everyone together, “I think I know what to do, believe me my power should be able to stop this, but I may not make it.”

Everyone looked to her, “are you sure, you’ve done so much for us and the park, to lose someone like you, we can’t do that.” Benson said, everyone agreed, but she then said “only I can save Rigby, when I get the headpiece off him, I’ll throw him your way, everyone needs to stay together.” Understanding everyone felt a sense of sadness.

“thank you for everything and accepting me, this park really has been one of the best memories of my eternal life.” Hugging them she continued “if I don’t come back, remember me,” seeing the hole getting bigger and everything being sucked up she did her best to run out. Grabbing Rigby she got in front of him taking the headpiece off. 

He came back to reality “Calli what’s going on?!” Rigby asked only to feel her hug him and throw her their way. Watching they saw her put on the headpiece, her clothes began to disperse, feeling the full wrath of the forces of nature. Getting into a position she felt herself levitate, her hair now flowing behind her.

Everyone watched her movements, her arms and hands flowing like a river, she felt the power flowing into her. Soon she did a hand movement and built up enough of her eternal energy to seal the hole, she got ready and through it. Feeling aftershocks like the earth had one earthquake, they watched it disappear and everything came back. 

The house and everything the park had, she did that herself, seeing flashes of the memories she made at the park. Friends like family, she felt she belonged, and this is what determines if she lives or dies, she was not afraid. All she cared about was them, after everything was rebuilt and together she cried out, feeling herself beginning to fall she closed her eyes. 

Everyone came running to catch her, landing in their arms they tried their best not to look at her breasts and half naked body. For a second her eyes glowed, taking the headpiece off she absorbed the power, making it one with her. Calli was able to suppress it, she felt it, the process was painful, after a few it stopped. 

In and out of consciousness she began to awake, “I... I feel... so weak,” Benson just held her hand and she held Skip’s hand who healed her. He was doing a ritual on the spot as everyone surrounded her, after a few there was a glow and she was back. “Glad that’s over,” helping her stand Benson just kept his arm around her as Skips held her up. 

“You know what I had it, I do my best and you guys don’t listen, Mordecai and Rigby thanks to what you did the entire park was almost destroyed! Clean all this up or your gonna feel me whip you, literally until you bruise.” She felt the aftermath “ow it hurts, just... take me... away.” Skips and Benson took her back to his place where she was now laid on his bed. 

Seeing her there he held her close, kissing her hand he kept it warm, “you’ll be okay Calli, I’m glad you’re still here.” He said feeling her pulse, she hugged him and felt as he stroked her hair, “get some rest,” understanding she was out like a light. 


End file.
